


sweet like apple pie

by KyloDelRey



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Baking, Breastfeeding, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eavesdropping, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Katniss Everdeen, everthorne, gale hawthorne - Freeform, galeniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloDelRey/pseuds/KyloDelRey
Summary: Turns out Peeta’s not the only one who can bake.or katniss bakes a pie for gale and his family, shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	sweet like apple pie

Hazelle POV

Gale nervously runs his fingers through his unruly curls once again, his eyes never leaving the front door.

“Would you stop? You’re makin’ me nervous.”

I reprimand my eldest son, a playful smile on my lips.  
I switch little Posy to my other hip wiping a mysterious smudge from her chubby cheek.

“You look fine, not a speck of dust on yah. Unlike this one here.”

I lunge at Posy, tickling her sides earnestly as she kicks and squeals with joy.

“Is Katniss still coming over for dinner?”

It’s a loaded question.  
I know that Gale has been preparing for this dinner since he woke up at the crack of dawn.  
He knows that I’ve already changed the tablecloth to the one with less holes.

He knows that I already have dinner cooking over the hot coals of the fireplace.

Recently, I can’t seem to ask him a straight question without backlash, so I’ve found alternative ways to get the information I need.

Teenagers.

He shrugs his shoulders as he regards me silently.

“She said she was, do you think she’ll come ma?”

Of course I’d noticed the changes between the two.

Katniss and Gale.

I notice everything.

She’d changed a lot since Gale had first started bringing her around.  
Then, her eyes were big and sad.  
Her hair wasn’t as long and was always in two braids.  
Her limbs were perpetually bruised and her bones as prominent as her fiery personality.

I had been captivated by the girl since the beginning. Recently she’d started her journey into womanhood and was becoming a beautiful young lady.

I can tell that Gale has noticed too.

The way that their relationship has jumped from just friends, to something else completely.

“Well of course honey, when has she ever stood us up before?”

I try to ease his mind.

“Why don’t you go grab the boys, she should be here soon!”

I shoo him into the next room as I put the finishing touches on the meager dinner table. I manage to pull it all off while balancing a toddler on my hip.

I’d cleaned the place as best as I could, with Gales help of course.

He was oddly eager to help this morning.

The old wooden table with its mix matched chairs had been thoroughly scrubbed along with the floors and countertops.

A homemade candle burns filling the cozy quarters with its aroma.  
I have exactly three teacups, all from the same set and I carefully place them on the dinner table.

I only take these teacups out for special occasions.

They were a gift from my late husband, dainty and covered in precious flowers.  
I set tin cups out for the kids and place one teacup in front of my seat, one for Gale and one where Katniss will sit.

Little Posy plays with the ends of my hair as I set the table, babbling happily.  
Vick and Rory come sprinting into the kitchen, their hair still wet from their bath. Gale undoubtedly left to clean the mess they’d left in their wake.  
I chuckle softly at their antics.

“No running in the house!” I remind them gently.

There’s a soft knock on the door and Gale flies into the room, his eyes bright.

“Boys, grab silverware for everyone please.”

I bend down to address my two young boys.  
I eye Gale knowingly.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it.”

Casually, I plop Posy into her threadbare high chair, kissing the top of her head. She grabs for me, jutting her bottom lip out.

“Mama.” She whines.

I give her a few more kisses and she seems content enough in her chair.

The boys come back, a fork for each of us, proudly shown in their little hands.

“Good job, now place one by each plate, okay?”

I’m doing my best to appear as if I’m not completely spying on Gale.

He’s standing in front of the door, he runs his hands down the front of his shirt one last time. Then takes a deep breath and turns the knob quickly.

I’m scrubbing at an imaginary spot on the table when I see her.

Her hair is in wavy curls that trail down her back.  
She’s never worn her hair down before, but recently I’d caught Gale with his fingers tangled in it more times than I’d like to admit.  
Her cheeks are redder than usual and her lips have a subtle peachy color to them.  
There’s no doubt that she’s wearing makeup, she’s never done that before either.

I turn slightly, hiding my smile.

White dress covered in small blue flowers, her father’s jacket hanging over her shoulders.  
It’s a stark contrast to her usual plain jeans with a shirt.  
She still wears her worn out hunting boots on her small feet.

Gale is speechless.

His mouth opening and closing as he fumbles for words.

I place an old milk bottle holding a few sprigs of lavender in the center of the table and it’s perfect.

So I decide to spare him, I come over smoothly as I notice the ceramic pan in her hands.

“Katniss dear, it’s always a pleasure.”

I sneak past Gale taking her into my arms briefly.

“You brought dessert!”

I look down at the pastry, it’s covered in a white handkerchief.  
I carefully take it from her hands and scurry back to the table.

“Gale, do be a dear and help her with her coat.”

I implore over my shoulder.

The boys are sitting in their seats eagerly awaiting their meal, Posy is kicking her little feet already smiling at the sight of Katniss.

The girl had easily won my daughter over, followed closely by my sons.  
That was a little harder but she’d managed to wiggle her way into their good graces when she smuggled them each an antler from the buck she and Gale had taken down last fall.

“You look really nice Catnip.”  
Gale finally breaths, helping Katniss out of her jacket.

His eyes are shining again, in the way only she can induce.

“I picked you some flowers.”

He’s blushing as he pulls a small bouquet of white flowers from behind his back that I’d somehow missed.

Katniss to be specific, her namesake along with sprigs of lush greenery. The flowers are helpful together with a piece of twine.

Im impressed.

“Wow. Thank you Gale. I wish I’d got you something. You look really nice too.”

Gale stands a little prouder in his father's old church clothes.

I watch as he hangs her jacket, then carefully offers his hand.  
She takes it instantly and he guides her to the table.

“Don’t worry about it, you brought food, way better than flowers in my opinion.” They both share a laugh.

“kamiss!” Posy squeals, as Katniss approaches.

Gale smiles sweetly at their exchange.  
I’m sure my smile mirrors his own.  
Katniss scoops Posy into her arms, planting kisses on both of her cheeks before setting her back down.

“Hi little baby! I missed you!”

“Kamiss! sits by me!” Posy begs, Gale is already moving the chairs.

She’s got him wrapped around her little finger.

The kids are all settling at the dinner table as I grab the cast iron pan from the fire with my mittened hands.

“I’ll get the water.” Gale offers, he grabs the steel pal and he’s out the door headed towards the water pump in the backyard.

I ladle a healthy serving of stew on each of the plates, serving myself last.

The kids start eating instantly but Katniss politely fiddles with her fork.

“Thank you so much Hazelle. It means a lot that you’re so willing to share your food with me.”

She’s such a sweet girl.

All I’ve ever wanted for my son.

“Oh dear, we wouldn’t have food to spare if it weren’t for you two.”

She flushes at the praise, never one to take a compliment well.

Gale comes back in the back door.  
The muscles in his arm straining as he balances the water pal in his arms.  
Katniss jumps up to his aid, holding the door before helping him fill the kids cups with spring water.

Dinner is cozy and fills me with warmth.

They share whispered conversation over their plates and fuss over Posy as if she were their very own child.

Katniss’s cheeks are permanently flushed. Gale can’t seem to stop smiling.  
I watch as he twines their fingers beneath the lacy table cloth.

Posy hasn’t had a tantrum all night and the boys are on their best behavior, love is in the air.

It's picturesque, really.

The boys are bouncing in their chairs when it’s finally time for dessert.

Little Posy has managed to wiggle her way into my lap and she’s feasting on my milk, her little eyes fighting to stay open.

“Time for dessert.”

I announce detaching Posy from my breast and placing her back in the chair.

“Katniss why don’t you do the honor?”

I grab a butter knife from the drawer and hand it to her.  
She tucks a strand of hair behind her hair before standing, straightening her dress.  
She takes the handkerchief off the dessert and the boys are in awe.  
I’m also stunned but I think I do a better job at hiding it.

They’re oohing and awing at the fresh apple pie that she reveals.

It’s still steaming slightly, the golden brown crust looks crispy and the apple cinnamon compote is dripping deliciously out of the cross crossed dough covering the pie.

It smells absolutely divine , I haven’t had pie in years.

“Katniss did you make this!?” I squeak.

I’m on my feet, handing out smaller plates and tea as she carefully cuts into the flaky crust.

“Yes I did, with lots of help from my mother. It took forever.” She laments.

“But it was worth it.”  
She finishes after cutting enough slices for all of us.

I assist her in handing out the delicacy, the boys dig in as soon as the pie is placed before them.

Little Posy pokes at her little piece before shoving it into her face.

Katniss gives me a healthy slice smiling sweetly while thanking me for my help.

Gale gets the biggest slice of all of us. Nearly twice as big as the ones the boys got and Katniss is absolutely beaming, waiting for him to try it.

She plops right down next to him, placing his fork in his hands.

“Try it. I know how much you like apples.” Gale chuckles, she’s right he loves apples.

“You forgot a piece for yourself Catnip.”

He reaches over and cuts her a smaller slice placing it in front of her.  
I keep my eyes glued to my plate, only glancing up occasionally, enjoying my pie as I listen in on them.

“It looks too good to eat.”

“Oh you better eat it, I spent hours on that pie!”  
She urges him on excitedly.

“Okay, okay here goes nothing.” He teases before finally taking a bite.

My ears turn red at the sound that comes from my son's mouth.  
It can only be described as a moan.

“Mmmmmmm Katniss, this is amazing.”

He devours the rest of his piece with earnestness.

Katniss is sporting a proud smile.

“I’m really glad you like it, next time I’m gonna make a cake I think.”  
She’s already planning the next dessert as she takes another bite of the mouthwatering pie.

The kid’s faces are covered in crumbs and sugary apple pieces.  
Little Posy is asleep in her high chair.

“Alright boys, go get washed up. It’s bedtime.”

They’re so tired they don’t even make a fuss, rubbing their droopy eyes as they carry their plates to the sink.

Katniss and Gale are so lost in each other that they don’t even notice as I slip Posy from her chair and head towards the bathroom.

I glance over my shoulder one last time and I watch as Katniss uses her thumb to wipe a few crumbs from Gale’s bottom lip.

“Messy boy, you’ve got pie all over your face; just like Posy.” She giggles. He gives her a cheeky grin.

“Okay but to be honest was the pie really good, was there enough apples and cinnamon? Was the crust good? Was it sweet enough, we didn’t have much sugar so I had to use maple syrup.”

“It’s perfect I swear, almost as sweet as you.”

Comes Gale’s bold response upon noticing that they’re the only two left in the room.

“Gale! Shhhhh, Your mother is in the next room.”

She sounds absolutely mortified by his words and it’s endearing.

My son, ever the romantic, takes her hands in his own and kisses them softly.

“You’re right, I’ll walk you home?” He stands and starts to clear the table.

Gale begins to wrap the rest of the pie.

“No leave the rest for your family. We still have a pie at home that didn’t make the cut.” She admits placing the pie back on the table.

“Thanks Catnip, mom will appreciate that a lot.”

“I’m going to walk katniss home ma!” Gale hollers back into the house, I emerge from behind the curtain after a few moments.

The picture of innocence.

“Okay! Honey, thank you again for the pie! It was delicious! Always a pleasure to see you too!” I speak to Katniss, she smiles shyly while giving a small wave.

“No problem Hazelle, thanks for having me over. Tell the kids I said bye?”

I give a nod. “Be safe out there you two!”

They head towards the door and I quickly wash Posy chubby cheeks and her sticky hands with a wet rag before I place her in the corner of my bed where it meets the wall, surrounding her with pillows.  
I’m making my way back to the hallway, hiding in the darkness when I see their shadows.

They’re sitting on the porch now, their knees touching intimately.

I can’t quite make out what they’re saying at first but I don’t dare go closer, I already feel bad enough about my persistent eavesdropping throughout the night.

“I know I already said this but, thanks again for everything tonight. Mom hasn’t had dessert in so long... The look in her eyes when she saw that pie. It’s something I’ll never forget.”

He’s getting emotional, his voice is rough.  
I feel my eyes start to water.  
Katniss scoots even closer, his arms wraps around her instinctively.

“The kids I don’t think they’ve ever had pie before. I’ve never seen them eat that fast, and that’s saying a lot.”

I feel a sharp pain deep in my gut, this boy of mine is so caring. I wish I could do more for him, for all of them.  
I wish I could have given him the childhood he deserved.  
He’d grown up so quickly after his father's accident.  
Stepping into his new role as man of the household without hesitation.

“Well I’ll be bringing around lots of desserts, just you wait. I’m gonna give the Mellarks a run for their money.” She murmurs into his chest earning a snort from him.

The atmosphere between them changes and he’s gazing down at her like she’s the only star in the sky.

“Yeah? I believe it.”

He states firmly, a testament to the pure willpower the girl possesses.

When she sets her mind to something , it’s not a question of If, but when.

Gale turns her head just slightly and they’re face to face, a mere inch between them.

“Okay I should get you home before it gets too dark. But first-“

His eyes are glued to her lips as she nervously nibbles them.

His hand comes up to caress her cheek, he gently tugs her lip from between her teeth.

“Hey don’t be nervous, it’s just me.”

This seems to soothe her as she visibly relaxes.

“And it’s just me.”

He bends down slightly capturing her lips in a searing kiss.  
I turn around giving them the privacy they deserve.

The sound of their heavy breathing fills the living room and my cheeks burn at the wet sounds coming from their kisses.

They part after a while, but not for long. One look at Katniss and he captures her face between his hands, kissing her deeply yet again.

Katniss pulls away gasping for air.  
They’d kissed each other breathless.

He traces her lips with his fingers gently, allowing her time to regain her breath.

“Sweet like apple pie.” Gale whispers sweetly.

Katniss hums softly, grinning and blushing.

They’re so lost in each other's eyes, absolutely in a daze and my heart leaps for them.

They finally stand, Gale pulls her up as she clings to the bundles of flowers he’d given her earlier in the evening.

“Okay let’s get you home before Mrs.E kills me.” She smiles as he wraps his hand around hers.

Then they’re gone, headed down the old dirt path that leads further into the seam.

The moon shines brightly behind them as they stroll through the night, illuminating their bodies.

The shadow of their joint hand stains the pavement, as they swing them to and fro.

These two kids have been through so much already in their short lives.  
I can’t wait to see what the future holds for them.

**Author's Note:**

> short & sweet
> 
> this fic was inspired by a picture of a pie i saw on instagram..... idk whats wrong with me
> 
> >.<
> 
> stay tuned for more fics, i ship it all............


End file.
